The Leviathan attacks the sub
This is where the Leviathan attacks the sub in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. veiw the submarine driving forward deep down in the sea at a steady pace Mrs. Packard: So I say, "What's wrong with my meatloaf?" and he says.. buzzer goes off Mrs. Packard: Oh, hold on Marget, I got another call. a switch Sir, we're approaching coordinates. Hello, Margie? heroes come up Rourke: Alright, let's have a look around. Helaga: Aye, sir. Rourke: Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Thatch. Same to you lot. Okay everyone, I want you to give Mr. Thatch, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends your undivided attention. Milo: Good afternoon. Can everyone hear me okay? Audrey: gum then it pops Milo: Uh, okay. How bout some slides? Mucker: Alright. Hugs: What's the first slide? Milo: The first slide is a depiction of a creature. A creature so frightning that sailors were said to be drive mad by a mere sight of it. puts in the slide, but it turns out to be a vaction slide Thomas: I think you got the wrong slide. Milo: Uh, I'm sorry. That's... wrong. Thomas: That's what I just said. Audrey: accent Geez, I used to take lunch money from guys like this. Trixie: Do the right slide yet? Trixie's waiting. Milo: Anyway, this, uh okay. in another slide and it shows a lobster like thing This is an illustration of the Leviathan, the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis. Vinny: With something like that, I would have white wine. Pinkie: What's a Leviathan? Milo: It's a mystical sea-serpeant. He is discribed in the book of Jobe. The bible says: "Out of his mouth go burning lights, sparks of fire shoots out". But more it's like in carving eath or a sculpture to frighten the superstitions. Rourke: First we find this mastertpeice, then what? Moliere: When do we dig? Milo: Actually we don't have to dig. You see, acording to the journel.The path through Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean, and we'll come up a cruve, into an ai pocket right here, where we'll find the remnants of an acient highway that will lead us to Atlantis. Kind of like a greese trap in your sink. Helga: Cartographer, linguist, plumber. Hard to belive he's still a single. her C96 Mauser Moliere: You said there will be digging. Helga: Go away, Mole. Helmsman: Captain, you better come look at this. Rourke: Okay, class dismissed. Hit the extereor lights. sub's light come on and shine upon a ton of wreaked ships Helga: Look at that. Milo: There are ships here from every era. Mucker: Every Era, century, from 16th century to today. James: Maybe there really is a Leviathan. Twilight: Don't be crazy, it's a superstition. sub continues driving forward and shine it's lights mysterious creature goes by Mrs. Packard: a switch and hears something odd Commander, I think you should hear this. Milo: Predeshtem Logu "Nug... Nah. Geb". Mrs. Packard: Commander? Milo: Enter the lair of the Leviathan. There you will find the path. To the gateway. Mrs. Packard: Commander? Rourke: Yes, Mrs. Packard. What is it? Mrs. Packard: I'm picking up something on the hydrophone I think you should hear. Rourke: Put it on speakers. all hear the sound Rourke: What is it a pod of whales? Mrs. Packard: U-uh. Bigger. Helga: It sounds metallic, it could be an echo off one the rocks Mrs. Packard: You wanna do my job? Be my guest. Milo: Is it just me? Or is that getting louder? sounds stops Pinkie: It stopped. Helga: Well, what ever it was, it's gone now. Rourke: Helmsmen! Bring us about. Tighten out search pattern and slow us.. something crashes into the sub Everyone: TAH!! Duncan: Sheen WHOA! What the heck was that?! Audrey: Out of the way! the sub's hit again the bridge James looks out the windows James: Oh no! It's.... the... LEVIATHAN! Trixie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! off the boiler room the place starts flooding Rourke: Tell Cookie to melt the butter and bring out the bibs, I want this lobster served up on a silver platter! Helga: Load the torpedo bays! Subpod crews, man your stations! sub's hit again AH! back get in the sub pods Rourke: speaker Steady boys, don't panic. Leviathan then grabs the sub Milo: back and lands on one of the windows Jiminy Christmas! It's a machine! the boiler room Audrey: as she shuts a water tight door Crewmen: Wait! Wait! at the bridge Rourke: Launch sub-pods! Crewman: Sub-pods away! sub-pods launch and then they start speeding toward the Leviathan Roruke: Fire! sub-pods fire and when the torpedoes hit the beast it lets the sub go Roruke: We're free! All ahead full! beast then starts destroying some of the sub-pods Rourke: FIRE TORPEDOES! Crewmen: Fire torpedoes! fire the torpedoes but they hardly effect the Leviathan and then it fires a laser beam at the sub in the boiler room, rivets start popping, Audrey starts running out using a coal shovel as a sheild then she climbs out Audrey: Get me the bridge! close the hatch Mrs. Packard: Sir, it's engineering on 4. Rourke: on seaker Audrey: Rourke! We took a big hit down here, and we're taking on water fast! I don't wanna be around when it hits the boilers. Rourke: How much time do we have? Audrey: 20 minutes, if the bulkhead holds. clank We better make that 5. Rourke: You heard the lady, let's move! Mako: Abandon ship! off Milo: Move? Where?! Move where?! Helga: Packard, sound the alarm! Mrs. Packard: He took his suit case? Marge honey, I don't think he's coming back. Helga: PACAKRD! Mrs. Packard: I have to call you back. No, no, I'll call you. goes off Mrs. Packard: All hands, abanded ship. hops into another sub Helga: Move it people! Sometime today would be nice! Come on! Everybody grabs a seat and buckle in. Rourke: Lieutenant, get us out of here! sub starts sinking as the beast looks to it Helga: get the lever to budge Rourke: Lutinent! Helga: I'm working on it! Applejack: Hurry, hurry! beast roars and then fires a laserat the ship Helga: the lever and then a back hatch opens Hang on. pods go out ad the submarine explodes and the beast chases them Rourke: Where to, Mr. Thatch? Milo: We're looking for a big cravous of some kind. Rourke: There! Up ahead. Helga: All craft, make your way 20 degrees down angle. Sub driver: Rodger! 20 degrees down angle! Moleire: Right behind you! Leviathan gets closer and destorys one of the subs Moleire: Sac' Labure! Pilot: We're getting killed out here! subs start diving down the cravous but the beast destroys another sub and one them hits another and explodes Pilot: screaming sub crashes and explode leaving only 2 left Milo: It's only a grease trap, it's just like a sink, It's only a grease trap, it's just like a sink! Pinkie: WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! Rainbow: Pinkie, stop! Twilight: Pinkie, enough with the yelling! Pinkie: NO, I DON'T WANNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! Rainbow: Pinkie Pie, shut your mouth! Sharky: had enough of Pinkie's idiotic yelling (as Simmons) Alright, that's it! out a tazer gun and shoots Pinkie in the butt Pinkie: (as she's shocked) GEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!! over, stunned Sharky: Ah, can't take that mare anymore! continue their way, till they finally reach the surface 2 subs' hatches open as Rourke, Helga, Mole, and Vinny take a look Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes